


What's in a name?

by Samadriel



Series: PMD drabbles and oneshots [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen, just a wholesome fluffy companion piece to my pmd comic, pmd: hellfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samadriel/pseuds/Samadriel
Summary: [Set post-darkrai] [Companion piece to PMD: Hellfire comic]A pokemon's true name is a representation of their soul, and introducing it to someone is considered a sign of trust and friendship. Some pokemon share it with friends, others reserve it for family or lovers.But what about Manaphy, who was never given one?
Series: PMD drabbles and oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay first time actually posting something. This is un-beta'd so will probably edit over time once I find mistakes lol. 
> 
> This is a companion piece to my post-apocalyptic pmd comic, Hellfire! Set pre-apocalypse for a bit of light hearted fluff. You can read the comic on comic fury or tumblr!  
> http://pmdhellfire.cfw.me/  
> https://pmd-hellfire.tumblr.com/
> 
> Based on the naming etiquette guide I created for this world! Refer to that if confused about the mechanics of it all!  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/0d2203ef8c42d86c4811e0c4b8811eea/29c20c22461a1e42-ea/s2048x3072/2dcaa38d612c6ac095c057da74cb9544f124f674.png

“Hey Tank?”

“Mmph?”

“Did you and Namira… ever give me a name?”

The Luxray stopped eating, his brow furrowing at Manaphy’s question. It was just the two of them in the bluff that summer evening, sharing dinner as the waves crashed against the rocks below.

“Uhh, when you hatched?” Tank wiped the berry juice from his mouth before replying, “No, we didn’t. We didn’t really think about it, what with how quick everything happened…”

Manaphy was quiet, gazing down at his cup of tea and the reflection looking back at him. Although not something he grew up with, Tank could understand the confusion of emotions his son must have been feeling. Names were something pokemon held with much more value than from what he knew in his human life. A pokemon’s true name was considered a representation of their soul, and sharing it with others a sign of trust and friendship for most species. A nameless pokemon was considered to be missing a key part of themselves.

Some species had their own customs. For example, Xatu only shared their true names among family. Nido species tended to only share names to their significant other. Legendary pokemon had unique names supposedly, but the world would end before a mortal pokemon would come to learn it.

So what about Manaphy? A pokemon of a species so rare it was considered mythical, in the same vein as a Celebi or Mew.

Tank went back to eating, but nearly choked on a pecha seed when Manaphy looked up with hopeful eyes and asked, “could you give me a name? Now?”

Well, that sure was a big ask.

Tank cleared his throat and gently set a paw on Manaphy’s shoulder. “That’s… not really something that can be done on the spot. Especially without Namira…” he explained.

Manaphy crossed his fins, frowning out at the stretch of ocean lining the horizon. He thought of his time in the ocean, and how the deep yearning within him very recently drove him to return here, to this cliff face and his family.

“Tomorrow? When Namira comes home? Can you two pick a name?”

Tank hesitated. This tyke was definitely dead set on getting a name as soon as possible. He supposed that since the little pokemon had already completed his pilgrimage home, he was also eager to complete this one last part of himself.

Tank thought back on his own name, and what he knew of his previous life as a human, and an idea sparked in his head.

“You know… you could pick your own name,” Tank suggested, fangs shining as he grinned down at the little blue pokemon.

Manaphy’s eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open in surprise. “You can do that?” he asked, excitement bubbling in his voice. “But I thought names were given by parents?”

Hearing that word still brought a gleeful fluttering to Tank’s heart. He was a parent, and his son was seeking guidance from him regarding an important life decision.

Tank nodded. “Yep. I believe Cubone tend to do that, they go on a journey to their familial graveyard and decide on the best name for themselves.” He paused before continuing, “I even picked my own name.”

Manaphy’s eyes lit up in a literal sense, as his golden eyelashes glowed with his excitement. “Really!?”

Tank turned his gaze to the horizon, and made a low hum of affirmation. “It’s true that parents most often pick their child’s name, but sometimes through no fault of their own, that name won’t fully represent that pokemon’s identity. After all, you know yourself best.” He pulled Manaphy into a hug, and continued, “So, pick your own name, lad. Take however long you need, you’ll know when it’s right.”

***

The next day, as the sun blazed high in the sky Namira returned to Treasure Town, the bountiful rewards from her clients bound within satchels that hung across her back. She was tired, weary, and honestly just needed a nap after an entire day and night fulfilling job requests. But seeing her son run up to her from across the square (well, glide would be a more accurate term), she felt her energy return.

“Manaphy!” She cooed as the little pokemon wrapped his fins around her. “Did you have a good day yesterday?”

Manaphy stepped back and nodded up at her. “Mmhm! We spent the day at the marine resort. I also realized I don’t have a true name, so I asked Tank to name me when you got home, but he said I could also pick my own.”

Namira was surprised by the announcement, but ultimately knew it was to be expected. “That sure sounds lovely. Tell me more while helping me with these bags though?”

Manaphy did as asked, floating alongside the Ninetales as they wound their way between the groups of pokemon littering the square. As they did so, Manaphy continued with his explanation. “ So, this morning I asked a few pokemon around town about what suggestions or ideas they had, name wise. Most said that I should maybe read some books to find one I like, but Skuntank was happy to give some ideas.”

Namira froze, mouth drawn into a hard line as her eyes narrowed. “Oh, really?”

She caught sight of Skuntank loitering near Kecleon’s shop. Upon meeting her gaze, the skunk pokemon chuckled and turned towards the shopkeep in an attempt to make himself seem busy. Manaphy continued on as if nothing was wrong, and gave a list of ‘names’ suggested by the troublemaker. ‘Names’ that were really just words that should not have been coming out of a young pokemon’s mouth.

Namira put her paw up to Manaphy’s mouth to silence him, and growled out, “sweetie, sorry to say but that Skuntank is a conniving trickster. Take these bags back to the bluff, would you? I need to have a word with that chortling chump.”

***

  
One roasting later (literally and figuratively), Namira returned to Sharpedo bluff to find Manaphy nestled between Tank’s forearms, encyclopedia held between his fins as the two of them perused the pages. Namira explained the details of what had transpired, and the Luxray gave a low chuckle in response.

“That bastard. I assumed as much,” he said as Namira touched her nose to his in greeting. “Missions went well, I’m guessing? Judging by those hefty bags.”

“As well as they could,” Namira yawned, stretching and settling down beside the Luxray. “I sure am tired though.”

“Well, relax and help us think of names,” Tank said, nodding his head to the book Manaphy was holding. “Proper names,” he added with a grin.

“Oh, this pokemon seems interesting,” Manaphy piped up, gesturing to a passage of text accompanying an illustration. “Terra, a Flygon, the first pokemon to see Groudon and make a visual record of it thousands of years ago! That’s amazing!”

“Definitely an explorer you can look up to,” Tank hummed in agreement. “Although, ‘terra’ is an old world for earth, or dry land. Fitting for a Flygon, but maybe not a Manaphy,” he chuckled.

Manaphy nodded and turned the page. “Oh, Mizusora, a Pelipper who was the first pokemon to fly around the world! ‘Mizu’ can mean water in the underwater language, and ‘sora’ can refer to the sky,” Manaphy explained.

Namira’s tails flicked as she tilted her head at the little pokemon. “You learned the underwater language? That sure is impressive,” she praised.

“Well actually, there’s multiple uhh, what was it? Ah yeah, dialects! There’s multiple regional dialects based on whether waters are warm or cool or the paths of currents!” Manaphy explained, eyelashes glowing with enthusiasm. He paused, the growing red in his cheeks contrasting against the blue. “Oops, got off topic a bit.”

Namira and Tank looked at each other, brows raised. Even as some of the most well renowned explorers on the continent, this was new knowledge to them. What else could they learn from him?

“Woah that’s… quite interesting actually,” Tank exclaimed, genuine surprised laced in his voice. “Could you tell us more? About the underwater world?”  
  


***  
  


Later, as night fell and Tank and Namira were an indistinguishable pile of sleeping black and pale fur, Manaphy found himself looking out over the water, coloured silver in the moonlight. He didn’t expect himself to spend the day explaining the underwater world’s language, culture, and cities. He assumed, being well renowned explorers, that his parents would know all that. Nevertheless, he felt a certain sense of pride as their faces lit up with the knowledge he imparted upon them.

“Gosh, that’s amazing!”

“We’re so proud of you!”

His pursuit for a name was discarded for the day, but he thought back to the explorer Mizusora, a pokemon of both the sea and sky, incorporating those two elements into their identity.

Incporating two elements.

And that’s when Manaphy knew.

  
***  
  
The next morning, Tank and Namira awoke to Manaphy standing before them, fins clasped together proudly.

“I’ve got it! My name!” He declared, glowing in excitement. Tank and Namira sat up, and nodded at their son to continue.

The Manaphy cleared his throat, stood up straight, and introduced himself by his unique name for the first time. “Good morning, my name is Tana. It’s nice to meet you.”


End file.
